Coconuts Don't Come From the Ocean
by SilverStar186
Summary: A Link's Awakening oneshot fic. Based on the opening scene of the game. Marin finally realizes where those coconuts actually come from.


**Coconuts Don't Come From the Ocean**

Kori: OMG!!!!!!! I'M WRITING A LINK'S AWAKENING FICCY!!!!  
Link: ...  
Kori: (sprinkles Magic Powder on him)  
Link: I...can talk?!  
Kori: (spies a green altar and smirks, sprinkles Magic Powder on it)  
Mad Bomber: WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW, WOMAN?!  
Kori: To say that I hate that you give me all of that stuff to carry, and I want you to take it back.  
MB: NO! (shocks her) There! NOW YOU HAVE EVEN MORE STUFF TO CARRY! (goes back to sleep)  
Kori: (is holding 60 Bombs, 60 Arrows, and 40 sprinkles of Magic Powder) Wootness! Take it away, O Great Hero of Time and Many Lands!  
Link: Kori doesn't own any characters from the Legend of Zelda series.  
Kori: Though if I had my way, you and Marin would have totally dated in Link's Awakening, other than the Walrus thing. That and the Picture Mouse would have an infinite amount of pictures to take.

oOo...oOo

Marin sat on a log at Toronbo Shores, wanting desperately for something to happen. In all honesty, Koholint Island was extremely boring. She watched her seagull friends soar into the clouds, singing of freedom and lazy days. How she envied their lifestyle.

'But that's silly. Tarin says that they have nowhere else to go. Why should you be envious of them? They are as dependant upon this island as you are.' One voice, she guessed Rationalization, claimed in a matter-of-factly tone.

'But what if Tarin is wrong? I mean, these coconuts wash upon on shore and sprout into new plants. Coconuts don't come from the ocean; they come from other trees on other islands,' her real voice answered.

She laughed at her internal argument lightly. How odd to be having arguments with yourself over such a trivial matter. She stood up and began to walk on down the shore. Her song, The Ballad of the Wind Fish, rang out to all manner of creatures as her feet went about their business. The seagulls flew around her and joined in her song.

'So what if this is the only place I have? I might as well enjoy it!' Marin thought in exultation.

The girl laughed as she ran into the water a little bit. The undertow pushed her back towards the beach though, as if it didn't want to play today. Marin wasn't too disappointed at this because when she saw hunks of woods and other pieces of debris, her mind quickly decided against a swim. She sat back down on the beach and pulled the flower out of her hair. Staring at the sun setting on the ocean's horizon, she sniffed the bright red flower and thought for a moment.

'Hibiscus... I think Catherine really likes these, if I remember correctly... Which reminds me: I have to go back to Animal Village sometime this week. Momma Rabbit wants me to visit for Tommy's birthday.' She smiled at the thought, 'I'll bet Big Bear is already making his cake and Schule will make him a huge banner. Oh, I just can't wait!'

"MMMMMAAAAARRRRRRIIIINNNN!!!!" a familiar voice called.

She sat up in a hurry, and turned around to see her father, Tarin. He was holding a half eaten mushroom in his hand and looked a bit sleepy.

'He must have gotten lost in the Mysterious Woods again,' Marin giggled at the thought. "Yes?"

"Come along now! It's gettin' late, and I don't want ya to be comin' home when it's dark!" he explained, waiting for her on a small cliff above where she was now.

Marin stared at the ocean for a moment longer when she noticed an owl fluttering down on the beach. He was staring out into the ocean, almost as if he were intent on finding something.

"MARIN!" Tarin called angrily. "Come on!"

"Coming!" she exclaimed and ran up the shores to meet her father.

She only looked back at the owl but another quick moment. Tarin saw her coming, and a smile drew itself on his face. When she had caught up to her, he had begun to tell her about his day of gathering mushrooms in the forest. His daughter, however, had more on her mind. What exactly was that owl looking for? And what would it be looking for in the light when it should be asleep? Just as soon as she came up with answers for questions, more thoughts hungered for just as rational answers as other got. Marin had been so deep in her acumen that she barely noticed that her feet had carried her all the way back to the edge of town. The pair of quadruplets stopped their game of catch to wave to the two. Marin happily waved back and gave a small "How are you?" to each of them while Tarin gave them new throwing techniques. They took the advice with eager thanks and went on playing. Once they reached their tiny home, Tarin quickly went to bed. His only explanation was that "Those mushrooms sure make me sleepy!" Marin sat on her bed before finally falling asleep.

_Marin found herself back on the Toronbo Shores, but there was something oddly different though. There were splinters of wood everywhere in the sand, plus pieces of rope, a large, torn piece of cloth that she guessed was a sail of some sorts. Marin saw a glint of light under a tangled, soaked net and found a small shield with a name engraved on it. It was beautifully painted with royal blues, fiery reds, and regal gold bird in the center. _

"_Link..." She read the name aloud, getting a feel for the name. "There's no one on the island named Link." _

"_Hoot hoot!"_

_She spun around to see the owl from yesterday sitting on a sword jutting out from the beach. Marin ran over to it and found it decorated with the same name as the shield. _

_She faced the bird, "Do you know who Link is?"_

"_The savior of the Sleeper," the owl spoke clearly._

"_The Sleeper?" All at once, Marin looked at the spotted egg in the mountains. "Do you mean...The Wind Fish?"_

_The owl spoke once more, "The song of awakening will chime with the Instruments of the Sirens to lift the veil of deception. The Hero shall summon them together for the concert of truth that shall ring throughout this island until the end of time."_

_The bird quickly turned its head to the right and pointed one wing in the same direction. Marin looked and gasped at the sight. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and collapsed at the side of the sleeping Hero._

The red haired maiden snapped up in her bed. All at once, she had to know. Marin changed into her normal dress and shoes and ran out the door. Sprinting frantically towards the beach, she slowed as she reached a high cliff on the left side of the edge of the fields just before the sandy shore started. She ran to the edge and gasped. The shipwreck was there, just as it had been in her dream. Now she _definitely_ had to know. She ran down the beach, letting her hair whip into her face. Her legs slowed so she could survey the wreck in its "glory". Marin walked the tangled mass of wet ropes that had been the net from her dreams. Sure enough, the decorated shield was underneath it all. Although she didn't hear hooting this time, her body completely turned around to see the sword. Her fingers nervously traced the shield's engraving.

"Link..." she whispered. "Link!"

She dropped the shield when she saw the boy's body. When she reached his side, she fell to her knees. Marin checked to make sure he was still breathing and cried in euphoria when she heard his heartbeat.

"Marin?! What the mushroom went on here?!" Tarin asked, running over to her while holding Link's shield.

She looked at him with a bright smile only accented with her gleaming tears and only replied, "I told you that coconuts don't come from the ocean."

oOo...oOo

Kori: It doesn't match the opening scene, but I like my ending better. This is very short, I know, but I like writing short one-shots. I hope you liked reading it as much as I had letting it write itself.

... _FIN_ ...

_This fic is dedicated to Alex, Kelly, and Bianca: the best staying up until 3 a.m. playing Legend of Zelda among other video games, reading manga, watching anime; movies; and Invader Zim, eating food colored nachos and Japanese candy, writing chapters, crazy buddies a chica like me could ever have. We are the coconuts that don't come from the ocean, guys. _

Read and Review! Go on; you know you want to!! No one's looking!

Ta!


End file.
